Yo también te amo, mami
by GabySJ
Summary: Luna ama a su mamá y no pudo decírselo antes de que muriera, ahora, justo el día de las madres se siente triste. ¿Le podrá decir a su mamá cuanto la ama?


******DISCLAIMER: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es de JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos un rato.**

******Esta historia participa en el Reto día de las madres del foro The Ruins.**

**Bueno, estube buscando el nombre de la mamá de nuestra Lunatica favorita, pero no lo encontre, asi que yo misma le puse uno.**

* * *

Los ojos grises de una joven perdida y desorienta, descordinada y sin igual, se perdían ante el brillo de la ventana de unas escaleras muy cerca del comedor donde se podía ver perfectamente el sentimiento de una madre a su hija, una madre rubia al igual que la pequeña, que le recordaba a la joven un hecho familiar, una vida pasada.

Cualquiera diría que Luna se encontraba perdida otra vez entre la la luna y las estrellas, entre el viento y el mar, entre lo ficticio y lo ireal. Nadie le preocupaba el estado de la rubia, porque siempre ella se encontraba fuera de orbita, pero si supieran que ella quería ser escuchada y descargar la furia interna que jamás había experimentado antes.

Atravez de la ventana se veian las hermosas y exóticas aves volar lejos a entregar las cartas que en su mayoría eran para sus madres, deseándoles un dia especial, porque el dia de las madres era hoy, el dia en que se comemoraban a las mujeres que nos dieron la vida, el dia en el que el hijo o hija debería abrazar a su madre y decirle cuanto le ama, aunque sea solo este dia.

Pero Luna no tenia a quien decírselo, solo podía ir a una tumba con el nombre de su madre tallado y con la fecha de la bienvenida al mundo y la trágica despedida del mismo. La rubia se sintió romper por dentro, nunca había estrañado tanto a su madre, ella fue fuerte y lo supero, pero ella necesitaba el abrazo de su mamita, los besos de buenas noches, las iluciones mágicas que hacia su mamá con la varita, las caricias y los consejos. Luna necesitaba una madre, o por lo menos volverla a ver.

La Ravenclaw saco el pequeño y arrugado papel viejo del bolsillo de la túnica. Era un papel muy hermoso por el simple hecho de que su madre lo había escrito. Luna le encantaba leerlo y releerlo cada vez que podía, pero ahora solo quería quemarlo y olvidarlo como el sentimiento de desgracia que inundaba en ella. Sus torpes dedos abrieron con delicadeza el papel, dejando a la vista la prodigiosa letra y las estilizadas palabras de la maravillosa bruja fallecida.

_Mi querida Luna, _

_Se que cuando tengas este papel será por que la muerte decidió venir por mi, pero tranquila, que yo soy mas lista y me esconderé en tu dulce corazón por siempre. Espero dejarte cuando tu seas toda una mujer, porque deseo ver en que se combierte mi pequeña y traviesa muñeca, porque para mi seras siempre mi muñequita._

_Perdoname si estuve mas interesada en mis hechizos y pociones que en ti presiosa, pero yo solo quería que aprendieras las maravillas de experimentar con la varita y el caldero, asi como espero que tu sientas las sensaciones que uno vive al momento deusar magia. _

_Te vere desde el cielo y contemplare la divinidad de hija que tengo. Te mirare y acompañare toda tu vida sin que lo notes, asi como llorare cuando sufras y me alegrare de tus triunfos y dichas en el mundo, porque se que vas a ser grande._

_Cuida a papá y no permitas que cometa locuras, y creece y vive lo que hay atraves de la puerta como lo hize yo, siente las maravillas que el mundo tiene, no imagines lo que hay cuando puedes salir y verlo por tus ojitos._

_Te ama,_

_Mamá._

— Yo también te amo, mami. — dijo Luna soltando una lagrima por primera vez.

La chica se levanto con cuidado y camino lejos del lugar, lejos de la tormentosa felicidad, lejos de las personas que aun difrutaban de sus madres, a expecion de muy pocos, entre ellos el famoso mago Harry Potter, que la maldad le había arebatado no solo a su mamá, sino también a su papá.

Luna llego hasta la torre de astronomía, donde se podía observar al sol marcando los terrenos de Hogwarts como si fuera una manta o una sabana brillante y luminosa. La rubia contemplo primero a los jóvenes que se iban a celebrar este dia tan especial junto a sus madres. Tambien contemplo las lechuzas que llegaban con las respuestas de aquel cariño femenino que nos dio la vida.

Antes de que el cansanio escondido entre la tristesa de la joven la dominara, beso el dije como el color de los ojos de la rubia que tenia en su collar con las hermosas letras HL talladas. Aquel dije que le perteneció a la difunta madre de la lunática, aquel dije que le regalo Xenophilius a la madre de su hija, ese simple pedazo donde conmemoraba a la magnifica existencia femenina llena de sabiduría y de curiosidad.

Luna juro no volver a llorar por su madre, no sentir el sentimiento de tristeza. Porque su madre fue fuerte y ella lo seria, y se sintiria orgullosa de ser el fruto de aquella mujer cuya vida fue corta pero muy buena. Luna juro no volver a llorar, porque ella nunca lo hizo y no supo porque sucedió este dia, pero lo juro.

La indefensa joven callo dormida cuando el sol se despedia del dia y la luna anunciaba su regreso. Lunita se acurruco como un feto y soñó con la ultima vez que su madre seguía viva, junsto antes que el brillo de esos ojos se apagaran.

Soño con el viejo cuarto donde su madre hacia magia con todos los sentidos. Se vio a ella misma sentada en la sillita de madera viendo como su madre cantaba una dulce canción mientra revolvía el caldero. Como los ojos infantiles de ella se enamoraban de los movientos de su madre. Y sobretodo y muy vívidamente vio como caldero salía volando luego de echar el ultimo ingrediente y los asustados ojos de su mamá siendo heridos por su helaboracion diciéndole al aire _Te amo, Luna_.

La chica se despertó al sentir una fría mano en su espalda. Se levanto sin siquiera mirar a la persona, bueno a la esencia de la persona. Y grande fue la sorpresa de Luna al voltearse y ver a Harper Lovegood frente de ella. Harper, su madre, sonreía tiernamente a hija, mientras Luna solo observaba la transparente esencia de su madre.

— Mami… — dijo Luna asombrada.

— Mi Lunita, mi pequeña, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero no llores por mi que verte crecer y ver en lo que te has convertido es el mejor regalo que me han dado. — le dijo Harper a su hija con su cantarina y melodiosa voz.

— Te amo mucho y te extraño, mami. — le declaro Luna a la mujer que se parecía demasiado a ella.

— Yo también muñeca, yo también. — menciono Harper antes de desparecer y dejar sola a Luna.

Pero Luna no estaba triste ya, estaba feliz por ver a su madre. Por sentir como la voz de su progenitora llenaba sus oídos. Por hablar con ella por ultima vez y poderle decir que ella también la amaba, cosa que no pudo decir el dia que su madre falleció.

* * *

**Espero que les guste y sientan lo que yo sentí al escribir esto, porque aunque yo tengo a mi mama aun, muchas veces no decimos lo que deseamos decirles y no sabemos si las podemos perder pronto.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
